


Crossing over

by MildredMost



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Edgeplay, Feelings Realization, M/M, Priest Kink, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27168415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MildredMost/pseuds/MildredMost
Summary: Lord Boreal wants Thomas to cross with him. Thomas needs to be persuaded.“Didn’t you just say you would do anything I asked?” Charles pressed.“I didn’t mean…”“No, you didn’t. You meant taking a spanking without making a sound, taking anything I put inside any of your holes - however much it stretches you. Being tied, being choked, being left desperate for a climax but not allowed one for hours…and you do it so well Thomas. You take it all so bravely. So do one more brave thing for me.”
Relationships: Carlo Boreal/Thomas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 16
Collections: Trick or Treat Exchange 2020





	Crossing over

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Esteliel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Esteliel/gifts).



Thomas had given Charles everything he wanted, even from the first moment they met.

Charles had been crossing to the other Oxford for a while, feeling things out. Getting to know how this Oxford mapped over his own; how the power worked and which direction the money flowed. Fascinating that diamonds in this world were worth so much, and plastics so little. And being rich, charming and confident all seemed to work here the way they worked anywhere. They gave you power.

Only then he turned to the more earthy pleasures – food, coffee, motorcars.

Oddly attractive strangers in cafes. 

He’d first been attracted by the scent of the coffee, the scream of the coffee machine, everything so alien and yet perfectly familiar. And of course Thomas. Sitting at the window, hunched over the lightbox. The laptop, Charles now knew it was called. He’d sensed Charles looking and glanced up at him, his blue eyes widening.

Thin, clever, vulnerable. So very exactly Charles’ type.

Charles had ordered a coffee, then slid into the seat next to Thomas and begun to question him. He chose his words carefully, not wanting to betray his ignorance.

 _What are you working at?_ He’d asked. Thomas had been suspicious at first, but Charles had bought Thomas a drink, touched his arm a little, held his gaze a fraction too long. Before an hour had passed he knew that Thomas had been employed by a bank to try break their systems (systems of information he still didn’t quite understand) and test them for weaknesses. And he’d been good. But he’d got bored and cocky and gone a little too far into places he had no business messing with and been sacked.

 _And now?_ Charles had asked. Thomas had shrugged and shook his head.

 _You seem like a useful person to know_ Charles had said and noted carefully the delighted smile that Thomas tried so hard to hide.

Grizel had tightened around his wrist. _He has no Daemon_ she’d hissed.

But Charles thought Thomas did.

He’d asked him to meet him again, for dinner, in a week’s time. Thomas had awkwardly agreed.

Dinner with Thomas had been fascinating. The governing power here had so many of the same aims as the Magisterium, but so many different ways to achieve them. No need for spy flies – people were watched from every angle. Their laptops and phones tracked them, their image captured on every street corner. Strange machines among the stars could follow the movement of one tiny human on the earth below. It all made Thomas furious, and Charles had enjoyed watching the snap of anger in the blue eyes, the flush that would come and go on his face as he talked, pushing his food around the plate with his fork as he spoke.

Charles wondered what Thomas would have been in his world. Not a good candidate for the Magisterium, certainly – too suspicious and questioning. Charles enjoyed for a moment the image of Thomas as a supplicant, begging to be spared for his heretical curiosity. On his knees, in virgin black, the white collar around that slim throat.

A very interesting idea.

“Let’s go to my hotel,” he’d said abruptly, and enjoyed the expressions of shock then desire that played across Thomas’s face.

Charles almost laughed when Thomas took a handful of his shirtfront and tried to drag him in for a kiss. For all that he liked Thomas’s simmering anger and his rule breaking, he wasn’t having that in the bedroom.

“Don’t think just because I’m small…” Thomas said breathlessly, as Charles had shoved him down onto the bed. “Just b-because you paid for dinner that I…”

“It’s not because you’re small,” Charles had said, opening Thomas’s trousers and yanking them down. “It’s not because I paid for dinner. It’s because you’ve been shaking with want since we got into the hotel, and what you want…” he flipped Thomas onto his stomach. “Is a cock inside you. Am I wrong?”

Thomas had taken a short panting breath. Then he’d shaken his head.

“No,” he’d said. That was the last coherent word he’d managed for a while.

xxxx

Charles saw him every one or two weeks after that. He’d change the pattern of visits week to week, keep him needy and desperate for more and unsure of when he’d get it - until he trusted that Thomas was ensnared enough to be given the truth.

And perhaps he was a little ensnared himself. Within just a few months, Charles was paying him, he was housing him, and he was telling him his secrets. He always wondered why Thomas could swallow down the things Charles told him so easily, when he was so skeptical about almost everything else. But it seemed he knew the truth instinctively. Charles could sense his daemon in these moments. Not its form, but the flickering presence of it. And sometimes too when they fucked in the dappled light in this remote forest cabin, so aware of each other that nothing else existed, there would be a shadow or a reflection that might just be daemon-like, just at the corner of his eye.

He found himself longing to see it for real.

It would be an experiment, he told himself. A matter of proving their theory about Parry.

“I want you to cross with me,” he told Thomas, as Thomas lay panting beneath him, Charles’ softening cock still buried inside him. Thomas looked up at him, a slap mark still flaming on his face. His wrists were bound to the headboard and he was gagged with Charles’ handkerchief.

Thomas went very still as Charles pulled the fabric slowly out of his mouth. Grizel, who had been wound around Thomas’s throat, moved back on to Charles’ arm.

“Let me up, Charles,” Thomas said, his voice hoarse. 

“Did you hear what I said?” Charles asked. He eased himself out of Thomas, who shuddered and let out a small moan.

“Didn’t you _just_ say you would do anything I asked?” Charles pressed.

“I didn’t mean…”

“No, you didn’t. You meant taking a spanking without making a sound, taking anything I put inside any of your holes - however much it stretches you. Being tied, being choked, being left desperate for a climax but not allowed one for hours…and you do it so well Thomas. You take it all so bravely. So do one more brave thing for me.”

“Let me up,” Thomas said, his breath coming faster. Charles toyed with one of his flat pink nipples, teasing at it till it hardened.

“What do you say?”

“I…don’t know,” Thomas said, as Charles started on his other nipple, gathering some of Thomas’s own spend to ease the job. Thomas’s small cock had perked back up as it always did when Charles gave him any sort of gentle attention. Not as much as it perked up when he hurt him, mind you.

“You need to move past your fear,” he said and pinched his nipple hard.

“I don’t want to,” Thomas gasped, trying to wrench himself out of reach.

“Then perhaps you are no longer of use to me,” Charles said, seriously enough that Thomas wouldn’t know he was teasing.

“I _am_ …ah…” Thomas said, as Charles pinched again. His cock jerked.

Charles tutted. “Hard again, Thomas?” he said, wrapping his hand around it.

“Don’t you want to prove your theory?” he carried on. “Imagine you’re right. That crossing to my world creates your daemon. Don’t you want to see her?”

“I…” Thomas was arching against air as Charles took his hand away. “Please…”

“Say you’ll cross,” Charles said, rubbing a thumb agonizingly slowly over the sensitive head. Grizel ran herself across the sensitive skin of Thomas’s abdomen and up to flick her tongue over his nipples.

“Yes,” Thomas said, his eyes closing in pleasure. “Please, Charles…”

“Good,” Charles said, satisfied. He let go of Thomas’s cock. Thomas protested.

Charles ignored him and untied his wrists. “I must go,” he said. He put a finger under Thomas’s chin and made him look at him. “When I return, you’ll cross. And do not touch your cock until then. Understand?”

Thomas nodded. Charles was tempted to make him come one more time, just to hear the pained whimpers as he forced another orgasm from him. But they’d been in bed for hours, and Thomas was a mess. Best to leave him wanting. If he could only stay another day to see the marks on his throat and chest bloom and darken into bruises.

Never mind.

“I’ll let myself out,” he said.

xxx

He didn’t cross back again for ten days. Things were moving faster now in his Oxford, and Father McPhail had been demanding entirely too much of his time. It gave him time to lay a few plans for Thomas’s crossing, at least. When he had a spare moment he wondered if Thomas was obeying his instruction not to touch himself. He liked to imagine he was – however angrily or resentfully. How Thomas despised his own need for submission at times. He couldn’t quite see the power he held. He never seemed to wonder why Charles kept coming back for more of him.

Somehow the car was free of tickets or any other impediments. Perhaps Thomas had finally done something about the parking permits – he had pettily ‘forgotten’ to do it previously. A little kick back against Charles’ neglect.

He drove straight to the house without warning Thomas he was on his way. But on arrival, Thomas didn’t come to greet him.

Charles found him sitting by the side of the lake, throwing stones.

“Didn’t you hear the car, Thomas?” Charles said, amused.

“I expected you days ago,” Thomas said, raising his eyes accusingly to his. “You left me…you ordered me to…to wait for you.”

“Have you?” Charles said, sitting down next to him.

Thomas looked away with a brief nod.

“Good boy,” Charles said, sincere and amused at once.

Thomas flashed him a look, desperately trying to hide his reluctant pleasure at the praise.

“Stop it,” he said.

“You haven’t shaved either,” Charles said, cupping Thomas’s chin and brushing his thumb over his short beard. “I do like it.”

Hardly realising what he did, he bent to kiss him. 

Thomas stilled against him, for Charles had never kissed him before. Bitten, yes. Shoved his fingers and cock between those lips, gagged him, watched his lips move as he silently begged, but never this. It felt unutterably sweet, especially here by the lake in the afternoon sun. How unexpected.

They broke apart gently. Charles ran his fingers through Thomas’s hair, then released him. 

“Ready?” he said.

Thomas gave a wry smile. “No,” he said, getting to his feet.

Xxxx

“That’s it?” Thomas whispered.

“Yes.” Charles watched as Thomas walked a circuit around the doorway, eyes wide.

“What’s on the other side? Directly on the other side?”

“A glasshouse. Disused. We’ll be quite safe.”

Thomas swallowed and nodded. “Come on then,” he said.

Charles stepped through first, keeping a firm hold of Thomas’s wrist in case he suddenly bolted. But he didn’t. He stepped through after him, and though he was shaking he stayed quiet and looked, and looked.

But didn’t at first notice the most important thing.

“She’s here,” Charles said, and Thomas looked down.

Thomas had been right, as he usually was. His daemon was there, a lean rabbit, as red haired as Thomas was. Charles gave a small laugh of triumph.

“She’s mine,” Thomas said in a hushed voice, more statement than question. He bent, gathering his daemon to him and rubbing his face into her fur. “I didn’t know…”

But Charles had no time for all this.

“We must disguise you,” he said. He reached under the bench for the parcel he had left there. Unwrapping it he shook out the clerical clothing he had borrowed for Thomas.

“What?” Thomas said incredulously. “You can’t expect me to…”

“Believe me, no one will cast a second glance at you in these,” Charles said, his own pulse quickening. No one else might, but he wondered if he’d be able to keep his hands off Thomas at all once he was wearing it.

Growing impatient with Thomas’s hesitation, he moved to him, unbuttoning his shirt and slipping it off his slender frame. Thomas’s daemon cowered between his feet, but his cock was hardening.

“What would you do if I took you right here?” Charles said in a low voice, running his hands lightly over Thomas’s skin. Thomas gave a shudder.

“Let you,” he said helplessly.

“But here is what’s going to happen,” Charles said. “You are going to dress as a young member of the clergy. I am going to walk you through the Magisterium. Then I am going to put you in my car, take you to my home and I am going to fuck you until you beg me to stop.”

Thomas didn’t answer, his pupils blown wide and his chest rising and falling. Grizel slid over to his daemon, entwining herself around her. Thomas gasped and Charles felt a charge of heat as the rabbit struggled. He crouched suddenly and stroked the rabbit’s ears.

“Don’t,” Thomas said hoarsely. “Don’t touch her.”

“I’ll keep touching her until you do as I ask,” Charles said. “After all, you touch Grizel all the time.”

“She touches _me_ ,” Thomas said, his voice weak. He shuddered as Charles picked up the rabbit and held her against his chest. “Give her to me, she’s mine,” he begged. He was close to tears.

“Get dressed Thomas. I’m not hurting her,” Charles said as the rabbit scrabbled against him, as unable to hide her distress as Thomas was.

Thomas bent and picked up the cassock his hands shaking. He somehow managed to get into it, however much he was trembling. He straightened, his eyes huge with distress, hands clenched by his sides as he waited for Charles to release his daemon to him.

Charles opened his hands and the rabbit leapt into Thomas’s arms. He held her close, stroking her ears and whispering to her, a tear of relief on his cheek.

“Don’t do that again,” he said.

“Lovers can touch each other’s daemons Thomas,” Charles said.

“Is that what we are?” Thomas said with a wry smile.

“Yes,” Charles replied, surprising both of them.

He took the collar Thomas still held and fastened it around Thomas’s neck – just a shade too tightly. Thomas swallowed hard.

“We must go,” Charles said, before he made any other startling confessions. Thomas as a young priest was almost too much to take. But those clothes would not be staying on very long if everything went to plan.

xxxx

Thomas paused and looked up at the Magisterium building in all its terrifying grandeur.

“You can’t mean for us to go in here,” Thomas said, his eyes flicking between the guards with their dogs and guns and the building itself. “It’s horrible. Makes me think of…”

“What?”

“Oh just something from my world. Never mind,” Thomas said. “Charles, they’re not going to let me in.”

“They will if you’re with me. And I have to talk to someone,” Charles said. This game of keeping Thomas on the very edge of his nerves was more arousing than he had anticipated. “All you have to do it keep quiet.”

He walked up the sweep of stairs to the entrance, the guards nodding and opening the door to him. He heard Thomas gasp behind him as they entered the atrium.

“Quite something, isn’t it?” Charles said. Thomas said nothing. Charles moved behind him.

“Good boy. You’re keeping nice and quiet. Now you must lead the way,” Charles murmured into Thomas’s hair. “You see the emblem on the far wall there? Walk towards it.”

Thomas walked ahead of him, his back stiff with fear. They crossed the atrium, Charles nodding to those priests he knew. They reached the wall with the emblem and Charles stepped forward, genuflecting. Thomas mirrored him.

“Well done,” Charles said, and watched for the flush of pleasure on Thomas’s face. Ah, there it was.

“Now sit here and pretend to pray until I return,” he said, indicating the bench.

“Where are you…” Thomas began. Charles held up a finger.

“Don’t speak,” he said.

He left Thomas there, eyes closed and hands clasped together, his daemon shivering in his lap. God it was too good. He would pay Fra Pavel a visit just to spin things out a little more, and then. Then he’d be back to claim his little treat.

It took longer than he expected, with Ratty being elusive and then needy. No answer yet to his question about Grumman.

And so he returned to Thomas.

He approached him from behind, appreciating his slim form and the vulnerability of the nape of his neck. His head stayed bowed even after he must have been aware of Charles, and he didn’t move until Charles put his mouth to his ear.

“We’re leaving,” he murmured. Then without waiting to see if Thomas was following, he turned and walked back across the atrium towards the door where his car would be waiting.

His driver was discreet as ever, merely holding the door for Thomas and sliding the glass partition shut to give them privacy. Charles sat close enough to Thomas that their thighs pressed together.

“You’ve done very well,” Charles said, looking at Thomas at last.

Thomas nodded, caught in Charles gaze. His throat worked against the collar and he lifted his hand to loosen it, but Charles grabbed it and stopped him.

“Are you thinking about what’s going to happen next?” Charles said.

Thomas nodded again, his eyes closing briefly and his lips parting.

“Are you hard?” Charles said, his voice low.

“Yes,” Thomas managed.

“I can’t tell. Show me.”

Thomas cast a look at the back of the driver’s head.

“No,” he said, and Charles smiled.

“Very well,” he said, and turned away to look out of the window.

By the time they reached Charles’ home, he could feel the desperation pouring off Thomas. He really _hadn’t_ touched himself in all this time. How obedient. And though Charles hadn’t stinted himself the same way he had found himself wanting Thomas, _specifically_ Thomas, more and more as their separation had gone on.

But no need to defer the pleasure any long.

“Upstairs, now,” he said, taking his upper arm. He threw open his bedroom door.

It was an impressive room which overlooked his gardens, with a large bed, soft rugs and lots of light. Every curtain was thrown open and the afternoon sun streamed in, making Charles realise that he’d only fucked Thomas at night or in the half-darkness of the forest house before. It would be something else to spread him out on this bed and see him in broad daylight, watching every mark appear on his pale skin.

Charles kicked the door shut hard.

“On your knees,” he said.

Thomas obeyed, a little awkward in the unfamiliar clothes. His daemon settled close by. He looked up at Charles, eyes pleading. He was the very picture of the penitent Charles had imagined.

“I like you like this, Thomas,” Charles said, his voice silken. “Do you want to come?”

“Yes,” Thomas said.

“Suck me first,” Charles said. He drew himself out, his cock heavy in his hand. Thomas looked at it hungrily.

Charles looked down at him. “Put your hands behind you. I am not going to tie them, but I’ll expect you to keep them where they are.”

Thomas did so, face flushing up.

“Get your mouth on it,” Charles said, brushing his cock along Thomas’s lips.

Thomas opened his mouth and sucked him in. He was good at this and he loved to do it, however much he squirmed and protested when Charles pushed deeper. Charles fucking his throat, giving him little slaps if he tried to pull away, seemed to turn Thomas on more than anything else they did together.

“Look at me,” Charles said.

Thomas looked up, eyes already watering as Charles nudged the back of his throat, making him gag. The collar was restricting his ability to swallow in the most delightful way. God – he’d never had a priest, though he knew Pavel would have let him. But he’d thought about it. This was the best of both worlds.

“Take me deeper,” Charles instructed. He put a hand under Thomas’s jaw and gripped the other in his hair. “Come on now. Tongue out. Swallow.” Thomas obeyed, struggling. He tried to pull away, his back arching, but Charles held him firmly.

“Get on top of it,” he said. Thomas stopped trying to pull away and swallowed around him desperately. “Well done. Again.” He thrust in deep and steady and Thomas jerked back, gasping. Charles grabbed him by the hair. Thomas looked up at him, tears on his cheeks.

Charles slapped him hard.

“Oh,” Thomas almost sobbed, the mark flaming on his cheek. He panted.

“Harder,” he said, eyes begging. 

Charles looked at him for a moment then slapped him again, and then again, the crack of his hand echoing against he walls of the room.

“ _God_ ,” Thomas said brokenly, and Charles pushed his cock back into his mouth, just as Thomas started to come untouched, moaning helplessly. 

Charles almost finished then and there, gripping the base of his cock as hard as he could to stop himself. He hadn’t meant to lose control of himself like this. He’d planned to tie Thomas down, to tease him, to draw all this out for an hour or more till he was leaking and begging and utterly desperate. Instead he’d given in to those blue eyes begging at him, given him exactly what he wanted till he’d come. And now he could think of nothing but being inside him.

And Thomas could tell. He stood, and Charles grabbed a handful of his cassock and walked him backwards until he hit the bed. And then Charles was on him, kissing him, and Thomas was kissing back.

Thomas was one of those men who looked utterly ordinary until he was being fucked. But with his face flushed, his mouth reddened from sucking him and his blue eyes darkened with arousal, he looked beautiful. Delicate. As though Charles could split him open by fucking him, though he knew that wasn’t true. He knew the punishment that Thomas could endure.

“Oil,” Charles gasped, but Thomas shook his head.

“Don’t need any,” he said. Charles felt weak with the surge of heat that flowed through him to think that Thomas had prepared himself.

“Turn around,” he managed, trying to claw back a little control.

Thomas did and Charles relished the smooth glide of the fabric over Thomas’s thighs as Charles took hold of his skirts and bared him. The curve of his small arse, the way he was spreading his legs and gripping the counterpane for dear life, it was too much.

Charles swore as his cock breached Thomas. Thomas moaned, pushing back until he was fully impaled and started to move. The little _slut_. Charles began to fuck him in earnest, the slap of his skin against Thomas’s arse almost as arousing as the helpless sounds Thomas was making.

He wanted to fuck him till he screamed, he wanted to mark him. But it was more than that. Charles could not help feeling the deepened connection now Thomas had a daemon. He had been holding back before, he realised. Thomas hadn't quite seemed whole to him. But now everything was different. 

This was not how this was supposed to be, at all. He hadn’t questioned himself too deeply about why he kept going back to Thomas. Why he’d spend money on him, hidden him away from everyone but himself. He liked competence, that was all. But Thomas had kept getting him everything he wanted, and Charles found himself giving Thomas everything he wanted right back, even if that everything was being spanked until he cried.

“Thomas,” he gasped and Thomas shivered at the intensity of the way he said it. His daemon rolled over and Grizel wrapped herself around her belly and god they were so close, and Thomas would let him… _fuck_ , he’d let him do anything, but all he could do was grip his hips and spill inside him, groaning out his name.

He pulled out, and Thomas flinched, Charles’ come spilling from him. His cock was trapped against the bedcover, wet and hard. Charles pushed two fingers inside him and Thomas sobbed with sensitivity as he stroked him over and over, pressing hard into his prostate with his fingers on the inside and his thumb on the outside, until Thomas clenched down and cried out and spilled ribbons of come onto the bed.

Charles took his hand away and Thomas rolled onto his back, hitching himself onto the bed.

"Give me a minute," he said, lying back. He always got extraordinarily sleepy after orgasm, which had served Charles well in the past when he'd wanted to leave. But this time he wanted Thomas to stay.

"I'll go shortly. Can your car take me?" he said.

"No," Charles said.

"Then how are you planning to send me back?" Thomas's daemon hopped onto his chest and nestled her head under his chin.

"No rush. In a couple of days perhaps," Charles said. "You will be of some use to me here for now." 

"I have a life Charles," Thomas said, but he was drowsy and barely able to argue.

"So you tell me," Charles said. No, Thomas would not be going back any time soon, he decided. A few more days and Thomas would be so in love with having a daemon that any suggestion of her disappearence on return to his own world should be enough to trap him here, for as long as Charles wanted.

Thomas always did give him everything he wanted.


End file.
